Life
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Just a couple of things with Red and Green, and others.


Renny: Based off a few meme things I've read before, and also this is PokeSpe, and all that, and yes Green may or may not be OOC depending on how old he is or what the setting is, ok?

Green: . . .

Renny: Disclaimer, dammit!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet town, Green's house-**

"I didn't know you can cook." Red commented, watching his rival (friend?) walk around his kitchen, grabbing out pots and pans and such, then putting them away again.

"Sis taught me a while ago." Green replied absently. "Said she wasn't exactly gonna be around every second of the day. What do you want, then?"

" . . . Sorry, I'm just finding it hard to believe that you're willing to cook for me, when we both fight like Rattata over scraps." Red scoffed.

Green turned around with what Red could describe as the most emotionless and uncaring face ever. "I'm only willing because you keep complaining about being hungry, and I have no money thanks to your battles."

"Not my fault if you can't beat me." Red shrugged.

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Pancakes."

"Sorry, no eggs."

"How about chicken?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

" . . . Well, that's something to think about when you stay over at my house." Red muttered.

"Yes, ok, whatever. Any other suggestions? How about spaghetti?"

"Don't you need meat for that?"

"I could use sliced tomatoes. Or sauce. Or whatever spicy stuff Charizard decided to drag out in the forest again." Green mumbled, reaching into some cupboards.

"He does that?"

"Yep. No idea why. I asked him once and all I got was a burnt face."

Red laughed at the thought of Green with a burnt face. It was actually really refreshing.

"Well, I guess we could try spicy spaghetti then." Red shrugged, still grinning.

"Ok then. Lemme get the . . . stuff out . . ."

"You ok?" Red asked, glancing up.

He saw Green struggling to grab a packet of spaghetti from the cupboard. Red sighed and almost slapped his face with his hand, before standing up and walking over to reach above his rival's head and grab it down, then gave it to him and sit back in his seat at the table.

" . . . What, no smug comment about how you can reach it and I can't?" Green frowned, turning around with the packet in hand.

"Well, I don't care anymore. It's happened way to many times for me to actually find it funny anymore." Red told him.

" . . . I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Green muttered, going back to the pans again.

As Green prepared the spaghetti, Red played about with the forks the smaller boy had set down previously. He said nothing and just smirked.

**oooo**

**-Viridian city, Green's Gym-**

"Wow." Blue whistled, hands on her hips. "You really need to refurbish this place, Green."

"I know." The teen boy muttered. "Quit reminding me. I hate building stuff."

"Yeah, we all know that." Red said, thinking back to the time he and Blue had forced Green to make a sandcastle. The result was Green somehow managing to get himself stuck in the sand, with the waves rolling onto him. It was funny for about five seconds before Red and Blue realised he was drowning.

"I'm serious. How am I supposed to refurbish all this?" Green groaned, looking incredibly dismayed at the thought of having to do so. "How Giovanni even lived here, is beyond me . . ."

"I think he had a living space above the place." Blue hummed, looking up. "Some hidden stairs leading to a second floor or something."

"Oh yay, two floors." Green sighed. "Like my day wasn't bad enough already."

"Hey, you're the one that took the job." Red told him, smirking. "Everyone knows I'm better at building stuff, and you knew very well this place was in horrible condition. Yet you took the job anyway."

"Only because you were an idiot and got froze for four months." Green snapped back.

"How is that my fault!?"

"I warned you about that letter, numbskull. I said it was a bad idea because there was no sort of indication as to who it was from, and it was also a bad idea because seriously _who even asks to battle someone that formally anyway_." Green said. "His grammar was . . . horrifying."

"Better than yours, at least." Blue said not-so-quietly.

"Well, sorry if I don't write much!" Green barked.

"Ok, we should get started now." Red said, before they could start killing each other again, and he would have to call in Gold or Silver or something.

" . . . Ok, how do we even start this?" Blue asked a few seconds later.

"Uh. I assumed it would be like a sandcastle." Red replied.

"Wow, even I knew it wasn't like that." Green said flatly. "And I am horrible at building stuff. You amaze me, Red. Truly amaze me."

"Can it, Oak."

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And that's all I care for. Bye!


End file.
